Bolobo
Bolobo is the current Elemental Master of Nature. He was a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. In the second round of the event, Bolobo fought against Neuro, who used his element to mess with Bolobo's mind and defeat him. Afterwards, Bolobo was ridden of his powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Eventually, Bolobo would ally with the other Elemental Masters to restore their elements. Bolobo and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. There, Bolobo and his allies battled Chen's army, before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan sought revenge on the Ninja, and began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Bolobo was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657" but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. History The Invitation Bolobo met up with the other Elemental Masters participating in Chen's tournament at the Ninjago City docks where they boarded a ferry. During the voyage to Chen's island, the Master of Nature amazed Cole by showing off his powers by growing vines from his staff. Only One Can Remain Arriving on the island with the others, he was present at Chen's opening speech and led to his room. When the tournament started, he entered Jay's room just as he was taking a bath trying to find a Jadeblade. He soon found one in a light, but got distracted when Jay put on Starfarer: Samurai in Space, resulting in the Master of Lightning taking the Jadeblade and hitting the Master of Nature with his towel. Despite this, Bolobo still found a Jadeblade and was safe. Versus Bolobo fought Neuro for a Jadeblade in the second match. He nearly won, but Neuro messed with his mind and captured the blade. After Bolobo lost, Chen has him fall through a trapdoor. Spy for a Spy Bolobo was working in the Noodle Factory when Cole attempted to escape and cheered him on. Spellbound After the factory was put on lockdown, Bolobo and the other imprisoned Masters gather around Zane and Cole, who emerge from hiding, to explain their plan to use the sewer pipes to escape, though the plan was foiled thanks to the arrival of Dareth. After they decided to build a Roto Jet to blast their way out, Bolobo searched the factory for usable parts. The Forgotten Element Bolobo continues helping the other Masters with building the Roto Jet, which they soon complete. They use it to break through the swarms of guards and Clouse's pet serpent, where they rescue Nya and Garmadon. They soon break into Chen's ceremony room, where they disrupt his spell to turn into Anacondrai and battle the Cultists. When Kai destroys the Staff of Elements, all the elements return to their original Master, allowing them to overpower the Cultists and force Chen to retreat with only few henchmen and capture Skylor. With Chen in hiding, the Elemental Masters take control of the island while awaiting Chen's next move. Bolobo is seen guiding captured guards outside and is shown laughing with the other Masters when Zane turns on his funny switch. The Day of the Dragon Under orders from Jay, Bolobo uses his vines to sink the ferry. He later engaged in battle with the transformed Cultists but is forced to retreat back to the palace due to them becoming too powerful. He is shocked as Chen and his transformed army leave the island in Roto Jets while stranding them on the island. Bolobo witnesses Zane and Kai using Elemental Dragons, which motivates him to unlock his own Elemental Dragon and join them in flying back to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All Bolobo and the other masters arrive in Ninjago only to find that Chen hasn't attacked before being given an order by Lloyd to watch over the city. He is with the other Masters when they try to intercept chen's noodle trucks that most likely hold several Anacondrai but the trucks travel in separate directions. Bolobo and the Masters go off to stop the separated trucks from reaching a village only to find out it was empty being a plot by Chen to separate them and invade with no problem. The Corridor of Elders Bolobo joins the other Masters in gathering at the Samurai X Cave, where they discuss Chen's next plan and decide to make their stand at the Corridor of Elders. Bolobo later participated alongside the other Elemental Masters in fighting the Anacondrai Cultists, and after watching them get banished to the Cursed Realm, cheered in victory. He is seen making amends with the ninja promising to help them in the future before helping clean up the wreckage left behind. Skybound At some point, Bolobo was visited by Nadakhan, who imprison him in the Djinn Blade. As a result of Jay's last wish, he was freed from the Blade, presumably with no memory of the season. Description Being the Master of Nature, Bolobo takes on a rugged/primitive design. He has brown, shaggy hair and a beard to match. He wears a dark green raggedy shirt hidden by multiple belts as armor with a feather necklace, along with pale green shorts with the ends tied down with rope. Appearances Notes *Bolobo is one of the only Elemental Masters (except the Ninja) who is in the entire Season 4 and has a speaking role in every episode. *Bolobo is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. His blind bag can be found in the level "The Uncrossable Jungle." *He is one of the four current Elemental Masters left without a minifigure, the others being Chamille, Gravis, and Jacob Pevsner. *He is one of the two current Elemental Masters not to appear in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin, the other being Chamille. Gallery Bolobo fighting jay.png|Bolobo in Jay's room looking for the Jadeblade Bolobo creating vines.png Bolobo42.png References de:Bolobo es:Bolobo pl:Bolobo Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Elemental masters Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2015 characters Category:Nature Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Skybound